Rockman EXE: Galaxy Force
by Candlehead Marina
Summary: Galaxy Force 51/Cybertron 50. Galaxy Convoy was almost losing because of Master Galvatron's attack, Vector Prime gave his power to Convoy to defeat Galvatron, but that didn't happened... They were transferred into a universe they didn't knew. EXE/GF. T.
1. Transport

Marina: Yes, my crazy mind is taking over me again! My feelings wanted to make this fan-fic... So... Yeah.

BTW, I'm using Galaxy Force/Cybertron. And, I'm also using Japanese names. The English names for their respective original names will be mentioned at the end of the chapter(s).

Disclaimers: Transformers and Rockman EXE isn't mine.

* * *

Chapter 1 - Transport

**Location: Space**

Galaxy Convoy in Super Mode is almost losing because Master Galvatron overpowered him and he also learned the Death Cannon.

He thought that all hope it lost, but, the Planet Map they used to track the four Keys suddenly blocked the attack. Then, a voice of Vector Prime reached Convoy's ears, telling to not give up. Then the Map turned into Vector Prime's sword and Convoy grabbed the hilt and assumed his stance.

Suddenly, a large void appeared above them and began to suck everything in it's wake.

Convoy, the Cybertrons and Galvatron kneeled and hold tightly the space's surface.

"W-What's happening?" Galaxy Convoy asked rhetorically, as the void continued to suck everything.

"Like hell I know!" Master Galvatron countered back, as he gripped his hands tightly on the surface, but it didn't last long as he was sucked in the void.

"Master Galvatron!" Galaxy Convoy exclaimed as he looked the void above him. His comrades are also trying hard to not let the void take them like what happened to Master Galvatron.

Then Convoy looked at his back to see how his comrades are doing. But unfortunately for them, the void grew stronger and everyone got sucked in.

* * *

**Location: Earth**

"Keep going!" A deep voice said, as he and everyone else continued to push the falling thing in full force.

"I wonder how Convoy and others are doing." A boy with a brown cap said, as he looked the skies.

"Don't worry, Bud. I'm sure they're fine. After all, they did went all this through, right?" A female voice said.

"Yeah. I'm sure they're okay." Another boy said, this time he had a blonde yellow hair and a blue sweater and a black motorcycle gloves.

"Oh c'mon Coby, Lori." Bud teased.

Suddenly, a purple void that is half the size of any Transformer appeared behind everyone, and began sucking things.

Everyone felt that something is sucking them, and they kneeled and grabbed on the surface to hang for their life.

"Hey, is this one of Destron's tricks!" Bud snapped as he stared at the purple void.

"If this is were their tricks, then I'm gonna bite them!" A blue-white transformer countered.

"Calm down for now, Fangwolf! We're not even sure if they did it!" Coby exclaimed. "Besides, the four Destrons even helped us!" He added.

"Yeah! We would say that to you before doing it!" The blue-silver transformer snapped.

As they hanged for their lives, the void grew stronger, taking the things near it, including the humans and the mini-cons.

"Everyone!" Fangwolf cried as he only watched the humans and mini-cons get sucked in the void. " We have to go after them, quick! Let's go, Flame Convoy!"

"Why would I let myself help them when my life is also in danger!" Flame Convoy countered back, then his grip loose and when he can't take it, he got himself get sucked in the void.

"Flame Convoy!" Fangwolf cried.

The four Destrons, Thundercracker, Chromia, Armbullet and Gasket got in the void also because they can't hold on with the current and they screamed for their lives as the void sucked them in.

"Damn! Everyone got sucked in by that void!" Fangwolf mumbled. "I think I should go with them, where ever this may take me!" He added as he consciously loosened his grip and he let himself got in the void.

Is this the end of them...?

* * *

**Location: Another Earth, In a residence...**

"Hey look, a shooting star!" A boy shouted as he pointed the shooting star that went in.

"Netto-kun, I think that you're gonna wish something impossible, again." A hologram figure in his shoulders countered weakly.

"Don't worry, Rockman, I wont." Netto said, as he continued to stare the shooting star, but suddenly, it went for the surface and the brunette was surprised. "Hey! Did you see what I see?" He asked quickly.

"See what?" Rockman asked back.

"The shooting star just went to the surface!" Netto screamed as he equipped his inline skates and went for the direction that the shooting star went.

"Netto-kun!" Rockman shouted. "Do you even know what you're doing!"

"If I saw this first...!" Netto exclaimed proudly, as he went to the place where the shooting star landed. He then stared at the smoke. As it almost disappeared, he went baffled on what he saw.

"What- Why- How-?" He stuttered, surprised to see 3 humans with 4 he didn't know what they are.

"Lori-chan, are you alright?" A helicopter robot asked.

"I'm fine." Lori replied as she coughed because of the smoke.

"The question is, where are we?" Bud asked as he patted off his clothes to clear the dusts.

"Umm..." Netto mumbled, as he was kinda ignored by the people and the 4 strange looking robots which shouldn't have existed in his time because they're using Net-Navis, not robots.

Coby just stood up from his position, wondering how they transported back in Earth again, as he remembered that a void sucked everyone in. As he looked in his surroundings, he saw a 12 year old boy.

"Oh crap..." Coby mumbled, as he was surprise to see a boy he didn't knew. "Hop... Can you tell me where are we?" He asked as he glanced at the helicopter robot.

"Hmm... I think we're in Earth, the year is 20XX..." Hop replied, a bit unsure.

"20XX?" Coby repeated.

"Yes, 20XX."

"Umm... I'm kinda getting ignored here..." Netto said sheepishly, which made everyone flinch and turned their attention to the brunette.

"Oh. Right." Coby snapped, as he just stared at Netto without saying anything.

The awkward silence just went through, as someone was bored about it and he cleared his throat.

"Erhm. Can you tell me what are you doing here?" Netto asked without any suspiciousness in his tone.

"That's we're gonna ask it too." Coby countered back. "Are you looking for something?" He asked.

"Yeah, did you saw a shooting star here?" Netto asked, as he looked around for the shooting star.

"Uhh... Nope." Coby said truthfully, thinking that the shooting star must be... 'them'.

"Ahh~..." Netto groaned, giving up that the shooting star disappeared mysteriously. "Who are you guys?" He asked.

"Coby Hansen."

"Bud Hansen."

"Lori."

"Hop. And this is Bumper." Hop said as he pointed at the blue robot. "This is Blit." he said as he point at the green robot and made beeping sounds that Netto doesn't seemed to understand and waved his arms at the brunette. "And... this is Roots." He added, as he pointed the silver robot and did the same thing what Blit did.

"Anyway, can you explain to me about these 4 being robots?" Netto asked as he points at the mini-cons.

"It's going to be a long story, so can we sit somewhere so we can relax?" Hop said.

"Yeah." Netto agreed, and they sat on the ground. And Hop went explaining from Vector Prime until they came across to Netto's world...

**

* * *

Location: Internet**

"Nnmm..." Galaxy Convoy moaned as he woke up. Then he stood up, looking the comrades, who are also waking up. They all remembered that the last they knew that they were sucked in a void.

He then looked at his surroundings. He was kinda surprised that he saw were circuits and some complicated things and he thought that they are computer things. As he look everything, he noticed that his left shoulder had a weird circular thing, and the symbol embedded to it is the Cybertron's symbol.

He also felt that they shrank in size, their sizes are one-fourth of their normal ones, but their abilities and power remains the same, and they didn't know if they could transform or not.

"Where are we...?" A voice suddenly said, cutting Convoy's observation of the surroundings.

"Dreadlock!" Galaxy Convoy exclaimed, and relief to see his comrade awake. Then he noticed the circular thing on Dreadlock's chest, it was a crosshair's symbol embedded on it.

"Soushireikan!"[1] Dreadlock exclaimed back in relief. "Did you know where are we?" He asked in curiosity.

"Nope, no clue." Galaxy Convoy replied sadly.

Dreadlock sulked down, hoping a small answer would make it, but it didn't.

Then everyone woke up, but the Destrons and some of their teammates were separated from them.

And they began searching...

* * *

Marina: Heh, sappy for a first chapter... But anyways...

Format: Japanese - English

Galaxy Convoy - Optimus Prime

Master Galvatron - Galvatron

Hop - Jolt

Blit - Six-Speed

Bumper - Reverb

Flame Convoy - Scourge

Fangwolf - Snarl

Dreadlock - Jetfire

Cybertron - Autobots*

Seibertron - Cybertron*

Destron - Decepticons

* - Yes, that's how the subs depict Cybertron/Autobots ("saibatoron") and Seibertron/Cybertron ("seibaatoron").

Everyone knew what this means, right? Yep, more characters are going to appear soon!

And, this fic will update in 1 or 2 weeks. Hey, this isn't the only thing I'm doing.

[1] - Soushireikan means Supreme Commander. And I found it easier to type it.


	2. Meet the Transformers!

Marina: Here's Chapter 2! (Said that because I wanted to say something, lol.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers and Rockman EXE. They belonged to their rightful owners.

* * *

Chapter 2 - Meet the Transformers!

**Location: Space**

Super Starscream just stood there, floating in the blank space with his arms crossed. As he scan the deepest of space, he noticed a lost purple void.

"Hmm?" He let out a breath. Then Noisemaze came and transformed into robot mode beside the large transformer.

"We will go there?" He asked, staring at the purple void.

"I don't care where this may take me. Let's go." Super starscream replied back. Then he and Noisemaze transformed into vehicle mode and went for the void. And the void disappeared without a taint of clue...

* * *

**Location: Earth - Forest**

After that lengthy story-telling...

"You're saying that you all belonged to another universe?" Netto asked.

"Yeah, but a void sucked us in and we were brought in your world." Hop answered.

"We don't know where is Convoy and others though." Coby added.

Then Netto think that they are somehow in the internet, then something ringed on his PET on his upper left arm.

"It's from Enzan-kun." Rockman noted as he glanced at his Operator.

And the brunette picked the ringing PET and answered it.

"Netto. Go to the Internet City." Enzan ordered. "There are some unknown Net Navis but they stayed in one place." He added.

"Ok..." Netto muttered, and after that, the call ended. Then he glanced at the 3 humans and 4 mini-cons. "That must be your friends, right?" He asked. And they just shrugged.

"Anyway," Bud interrupted. "What's that thing hologrammed in your shoulder?" He asked, he points Rockman.

"Ahh. This is my Net Navi, Rockman." Netto answered.

"Net Navi?" The 3 humans and Hop asked in unison. While the other 3 mini-cons just beeped.

"Network Navigator, or Net Navi for short, are helping their respective Operators." Netto explained. Then he began launching more information about Net Navis and also the Internet. Remembering something... "I should find a plug-in port."

"Wait!" Coby exclaimed, stopping the boy on whatever he's searching. "We're going to help you." He said.

"Eh?" Netto stupefied. Wondering how can they help him when they even don't have Net Navis.

"I have a feeling that Convoy and others are in Inter-something you call it." Hop explained.

"Ok." Netto agreed. Then, Hop, Blit, Bumper and Roots transformed into their vehicle mode. And the 3 humans asked about letting the brunette in. But Netto was reluctant on going in a vehicle that transforms. And he eventually agreed.

And they got out of that forest and looked for a plug-in port and look for the unknown Navis that Enzan was talking about...

* * *

**Location: Internet City**

"I told you, we're not enemies." Galaxy Convoy conviced the security Navi.

"We're not believing you until Officials came." The security Navi countered back. And Convoy sighed.

"They're taking it seriously, aren't they?" Exigeyser quipped.

"I think we should stay here." Dreadlock ordered.

"Right." Everyone agreed.

Galaxy Convoy looked at the new surroundings, noting that it looked like human buildings, but they are more metallic. And the surface too. He then noticed that the inhabitants aren't humans, he thought they were in some event that humans are dressed in their favorite characters. Convoy heard that it's called cosplay. He also noted that it wasn't like this in Seibertron.

Then, not-humanly footsteps are heard, then the security Navi glanced at the direction where it's coming from.

"Blues!" The security Navi called.

"I can take care of thing here." Blues said. And ordered the security Navi to go out and saluted the red-toned Navi and then plugged-out.

Then the red-toned Navi glanced at the unusual looking Net Navis. "Where did you come from?" He asked, as he glanced at Convoy. "You don't looked like ordinary Navis." He noted.

"Navis?" Galaxy Convoy asked, ignoring the question that Blues asked.

"You don't belonged here, don't you?" Blues asked back.

"Nope. We only stumbled here by chance and we don't know where we are." Galaxy Convoy answered finally.

Blues was having hard time on the Navis he didn't knew or saw, but suddenly, another footsteps are heard and is getting closer. And it was...

"Rockman!" Blues exclaimed, relief to see the blue Navi.

"Blues!" Rockman exclaimed back, then as he approached the red navi, he stopped beside him.

"You're in time." Blues noted.

"Who are these guys anyway?" Rockman asked, as he glanced at Blues.

"Might as want ask them." Blues countered back.

"Right." Galaxy Convoy agreed. "I'm Supreme Commander Galaxy Convoy. Leader of the Cybertrons." He introduced.

"Cybertrons?" Blues and Rockman asked in unison.

"It's going to be a long story." Galaxy Convoy said, then Rockman and Blues slipped that question for a while and let the Cybertrons introduce themselves.

"Dreadlock."

"Exigeyser."

"Guardshell."

"Ligerjack."

"Nitro Convoy."

"And, I'm Live Convoy."

"Ohh..." Rockman just went quiet. And then, a screen appeared beside him, and so had on Blues' side.

"Rockman!"

"Blues!"

And the two boys went quiet, as they saw 7 Navi they didn't seem to saw, or their body frames just gave them to think that they're not ordinary Navis.

"What's the situation, Blues?" Enzan asked, ignoring the 7 Navis he saw.

"Nothing worse, but I think we should send them in Science Labs." Blues suggested.

Netto seemed quiet about what he saw, and suddenly, he yelped from the screen and a familiar face to the transformers appeared.

"Galaxy Convoy!" Coby called.

"Coby!" Galaxy Convoy called back, relief to see the humans.

"Wait, you know them?" Blues asked suspiciously.

"Yes." Galaxy Convoy answered.

Enzan was having second thoughts, but he eventually suggested to send them in Science Labs for questioning. But suddenly...

Something exploded somewhere in Internet City, which made everyone surprised and then something exploded again, this time, it's closer to them. Then, a white jet transformer approached the 7 transformers and 2 Navis.

"Soushireikan!" Sonic Bomber called, which made the Soushireikan looked above him and looks at the caller.

"Sonic Bomber!" Galaxy Convoy exclaimed. "What's the situation!" He asked.

"Destron are fighting with our separated comrades." Sonic Bomber reported, then he transformed and landed in front of Galaxy Convoy.

"Is Master Galvatron here also?" Galaxy Convoy asked in alert, he also remembered that Galvatron was also absorbed in the void in their final battle.

"The saddest thing is... yes, he's here." Sonic Bomber replied sadly. "We need to help them." He added.

"Yeah." Galaxy Convoy agreed. "Dreadlock, Nitro Convoy. Come with me." He ordered, and looked at the 2 Navis. "Can you help me with the directions?" He asked gently.

"Right." The green and red-white transformer agreed.

"Yeah." Rockman agreed, as he went closer to Galaxy Convoy.

Thinking that they can transform, as evident because Sonic Bomber transformed earlier. They transformed into their vehicle forms.

With Rockman at the side of Galaxy Convoy, they went to the place where the explosion went.

Sonic Bomber just waited, and gestured at the remaining transformers, then the red toned Navi also nodded. Sonic Bomber made a note on asking where they are. Then they all transformed into their vehicle forms. With Blues on Ligerjack's back, they went to the direction where the other explosion went.

* * *

The four lost ex-Destrons... Thundercracker, Chromia, Armbullet and Gasket are wandering in the Internet City.

"What the heck is this place?" Gasket hissed, as they were still walking even though they don't know where to go.

"Like we know." Chromia countered back. By fat chance, they saw 3 vehicles moving in the intersection they went to.

"Hey, that must be the Cybertrons." Armbullet noted. "And they are in their vehicle modes." He added.

"If they are in their alternate forms, then we can to!" Thundercracker shouted. Then he jumped high to transform, and so did Gasket and Armbullet... But...

"Damn!" Armbullet swore. As his face flat on the floor, the same thing happened to Gasket and Thundercracker.

Chromia just stared at the little commotion, so did the civilian Navis. The civilian Navis thinked that they are out of their minds because Navis can't transform, or so they thought.

"Did the Cybertrons only had this ability!" Thundercracker snapped, as he stood up in anger.

"Like we know..." Chromia repeated on what she said earlier. Then walked past the boys, and they only just stared at her.

"Are you leaving us?" Gasket asked embarrasedly.

"Yes." Chromia quipped, as she walked away from the boys, thinking that they are useless.

"Arrgh!" Thundercracker snapped, then he jumped high. Miraculously, he stopped where he jumped and not falling down. "Hey, I can fly." He commented.

The action made Gasket and Armbullet envy, they also jumped to float, but they fell down.

"I wish I have wings..." Armbullet muttered in jealousy.

"Heh, since I can fly... See ya!" Thundercracker exclaimed in teasing tone, then he left the 3 transformers wandering themselves.

* * *

**Location: Real World**

"So..." Lori started. "Galaxy Convoy and all the Cybertrons are in the Cyber World..." she finished.

"But the weird thing is, why aren't we, the mini-cons, are in the real world?" Hop wondered.

"Might as want to ask that later." Netto interrupted. "The enemy is getting closer." He noted. "Get ready for it, Rockman!"

Location: Internet City

"Roger, Netto-kun!" Rockman nodded, then as he hanged at the side of Galaxy Convoy in vehicle mode, a blast was made in front of them, which made Galaxy Convoy and Nitro Convoy lose their focus and Rockman held his hands tightly so that he won't fall.

"Hang on!" Galaxy Convoy exclaimed, as the blasts continued to manifest in front of them.

They stopped at the middle of intersection, and they are surprised on they saw...

"Master Galvatron!" Galaxy Convoy shouted at the purple-white-black transformer. Then Galvatron just crossed him arms and laughs evilly.

"So you're here too..." Master Galvatron commented.

* * *

**Location: Internet City - Another explosion**

"We're getting near!" Live Convoy alarmed from above. Then lowered from his position to go with the others, while Sonic Bomber is high in the sky... Y'know, he's a jet!

When they reached the place, all it had was dent from the attacks, but there wasn't any single enemy hiding.

"Weird..." Blues commented.

"So, what are we going to now?" Ligerjack asked Sonic Bomber, who just transformed in robot mode.

"Let's go where Soushireikan is." Sonic Bomber replied. Then they went to another direction with Live Convoy and Blues assisting the directions.

* * *

**Location: Internet City**

Rockman, Galaxy Convoy, Dreadlock and Nitro Convoy are having a hard time destroying Master Galvatron. Because he's upgraded, they can't destroy him the last time they had while fighting in Primus, the Seibertron Planet.

"Is that all you got?" Master Galvatron sneered. "Force Chip, Ignition!" He cried. As the Destron-symboled chip appeared nowhere up in the sky and went to the part of his body for the chip to be inserted.

The compartment thing on his back opened, revealing a machine gun. "Death Machine Gun!" He yelled. Then he pointed out his gun at his 4 enemies. "This is the end, Galaxy Convoy." He said. Then something rammed behind him and he fell the ground forward.

"Don't forget us!" A voice yelled.

"Fangwolf!" Galaxy Convoy exclaimed at the recognized voice.

"Heh, it's not just me, Soushireikan." Fangwolf smirked. Then everyone else, with the exception of Sonic Bomber, Live Convoy, Exigeyser, Guardshell and Blues appeared.

"Everyone..." Galaxy Convoy muttered, relief to see everyone.

Suddenly, the remaining Cybertrons appeared. "Might as well give up, Master Galvatron." Exigeyser warned.

"Guh... R-Remember this!" Master Galvatron snarled and plugged-out from the Internet City to hide somewhere and look for a hideout.

* * *

**Location: Real World**

"No wonder Galvatron went out so fast!" Bud exclaimed.

"I don't think so, Bud." Coby countered. "I think he's going to hide for now."

"The good thing is everyone's safe." Netto added.

* * *

**Back in the Internet City...**

"Rockman, Blues." Galaxy Convoy called, remembering the two Navi's names a while ago. "Can you explain to us what is this place?" He asked.

"I think we should do that tomorrow." Rockman countered weakly. "It's getting midnight soon." Then he sweatdropped.

"Ok." Galaxy Convoy nodded.

"In the meantime, where should us, Cybertrons stay?" Dreadlock asked.

"Uhh... In my house?" Rockman quipped.

"Now that's a good idea!" Netto yelled, then a screen beside Rockman appeared.

"Hey, a human." Exigeyser quipped, as he pointed the screen beside the blue Navi.

"Ahh, some of your friends are here with me." Netto noted as he let the 3 humans appear the screen.

"Coby! Bud! And, Lori!" Backgild exclaimed. As he was really worried on the 3 humans and the four mini-cons.

"How did you guys ended out there?" Megalo Convoy asked.

"Long story." Coby stated.

* * *

Marina: ARGH! I'm starting to hate more of the interactions... I hope I will make Chapter 3 better.

Time for the names!

Gasket - Ransack

Armbullet - Dark Crumplezone

Chromia - Thunderblast

Exigeyser - Hot Shot

Backgild - Scattorshot

Megalo Convoy - Metroplex

Sonic Bomber - Wing Saber

Ligerjack – Leobreaker

You know the drill, Read and Review!


End file.
